eldiarfandomcom-20200216-history
Fane
Population: 884, Size: 14 acres Wealth: 8,840 gp. Max value for sale: 292 gp. Max pawn value: 1,547 gp Demographics: Human (78%), Elf (9%), Halfling (8%), Half-Orc (2%), Dwarf (2%), Gnome (1%), Half-Elf (0%) Chester Point is the headquarters of a major family or guild, and is known for its artists and writers. The Village is ruled by a cabal who seized power. The races live together mostly in harmony. Shops Tavern: The Sunken Tavern Respite Owner: Rrag Kane, Male Half-Orc Details Location: In the main street near the town gate. The street outside is shaded by large trees. Description: The tavern is a concrete cabin, with a small fenced yard and a koi pond. It contains a large grandfather clock and a huge collection of alcohol behind the bar. Specials: Mutton Stew with Peas and a Tankard of Cider (5 sp) Fruit Pie and a Glass of Vodka (4 sp) Eggs and Ham Ramen (3 sp) Other Patrons: None Blacksmith: The Golden Chappe Owner: Helien Lepus, Female Human Details Location: In a civic quarter. The street outside has a beggar harassing passers-by and is shaded by colorful trees. Description: The blacksmith is a wooden tower, with a brown shingled roof and overgrown hedges. It contains curtains draped over the walls and chains and wires hanging on the walls. Specials: Ammuntion, +2 (dmg 150) (98 gp) Chain Shirt (phb 145) (45 gp) Ring Mail (phb 145) (29 gp) Other Patrons: Gunter Almeid, Male Human Details Arnold Toti, Male Human Details Alchemist: Jacoba's Eye Owner: Jacoba Mundy, Female Human Details Location: In a temple district. The street outside is filled with the smell of damp earth. Description: The alchemist is a concrete big orb-like building, with a brown shingled roof and tile flooring. A small dragon's skull hangs over the hearth. It contains a large brass countertop and crumpled up notes scattered everywhere. Specials: Potion of Diminution (dmg 187) (266 gp) Potion of Hill Giant Strength (dmg 187) (193 gp) Potion of Growth (dmg 187) (265 gp) Other Patrons: Leward Il-Son, Male Human Details Tharie Galandrith, Male Elf Details Jeweler: The Sapphire Choker Owner: Gillth Lutgehr, Female Dwarf Details Location: In a well-lit avenue with guard towers. The street outside is unusually full of carriages and is full of market stalls. Description: The jeweler is a wooden big orb-like building, with a blue tile roof and a small vegetable garden. A cat serves as a mascot and greets customers. It contains a small wood oven and a large well-used grindstone. Specials: Exquisite Earrings (4 gp) Exquisite Earrings (4 gp) Exquisite Ring (3 gp) Other Patrons: None Enchanter: The Sibyl's Handy Sundries Owner: Katherine McLeod, Female Human Details Location: In a small alley. The street outside is lined with a low stone wall. Description: The enchanter is a plaster simple building, with a green tile roof and a large cellar. It contains an inviting hearth and a large telescope coming out of the roof. Specials: Quaal's Feather Token (dmg 188) (49 gp) Dust of Dryness (dmg 166) (114 gp) Keoghtom's Ointment (dmg 179) (120 gp) Other Patrons: Adelard Evans, Male Human Details General Store: The Minced Glaze Owner: Galice Lepus, Female Human Details Location: In an arcane quarter. The street outside is filled with the smell of damp earth and has a weird smell. Description: The general store is a stucco sprawling single storey building, with a small fenced yard and a pillared curved-roof entryway. It is well-lit by a few magical torches. It contains cobwebs in the corners and the walls are covered in shelves full of supplies. Specials: Signet Ring (phb 150) (5 gp) Scale, Merchant's (phb 153) (5 gp) Vial (phb 153) (1 gp) Other Patrons: None Housing Small Cottage Owner: Wymond Ryōma, Male Human Details The house is a stone-walled simple building, with a white tile roof and overgrown hedges. It contains a single bachelor-style room with a bed and chest. In the middle of the room is a simple cooking pot over an open flame. A couple pigs have a pen set up in the rest of the space.